


Admiring the View

by Stephicness



Series: Droobles and Drabbles [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Admiring the View, Butts, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: Does Ravus have a nice butt? Ignis would have to agree.





	Admiring the View

“Huh…” A tilt of his head and Ignis mused to himself quietly. “Are you sure it isn’t there, Ravus?”

“As far as I can tell, I see nothing in this space.” The commander adjusted himself, lowering his arms a bit more as he tries to fit further into the cavern’s narrow opening. “Did that little monstrosity really drag my coat through this tunnel?”

“Positive.” Ignis adjusted his glasses as a small hum came from the strategist. To be honest, he was lying. Very blatantly to Ravus – especially when he saw the daemon having run further down the cave with it while Ravus was confused by its magic. But with how much of a reputation Ignis had for being such a kind and noble gentleman, the commander hardly expected a thing when Ignis had avoided the subject that Ravus felt like he was being watched. And even more so, Ravus hardly suspected that Ignis was, in fact, ogling. Quite a bit actually, for he hardly noticed how well-toned Ravus was until the commander was left without his coat, pants torn up in just the right places to make a modest man unmodest. And now, with a simple request, it only became more obvious as Ignis sat back on the cavern’s rocks and watching Ravus try to crawl into a small pace.

If Ignis had a camera like Prompto, the view on Ravus’s backside sticking up in the air would have been a lovely shot.

Now that he mentioned it… Ignis dug into his pocket and took out his cellphone, opening up the camera app and snapping a picture with a small flash.

“Hm? What was that light?”

“What light?” Ignis put his phone back into his pocket and curled his knuckles underneath his chin. “Did you find your coat yet, Ravus?”

“No. Still no sign of it…” Ravus shifted on his knees, using his feet to push himself further down as he tried to reach for the other side. “My sincerest apologies for making you wait, Scientia.”

“It’s quite alright, Ravus.” Ignis felt the corner of his lips curl up as he leaned himself over to view Ravus at a different angle. “I can wait forever.”


End file.
